The present invention relates to a grinding water treating apparatus for separating a processing refuse from grinding water discharged from an eyeglass lens processing apparatus to treat the processing refuse.
As an apparatus of treating grinding water for processing an eyeglass lens, there is known an apparatus for separating grinding water and a processing refuse by a centrifugal separator (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-283236, JP-A-2005-153134). A centrifugal separator described in JP-A-2002-283236 (hereinafter, Patent Reference 1) includes a rotating cylinder as a dewatering tank, and a lid member attached to an upper portion of the rotating cylinder and having an opening at a center of rotation. Further, the centrifugal separator is of a type of springing out grinding water from the opening of the lid member by a centrifugal force. A centrifugal separator described in JP-A-2005-153134 (hereinafter, Patent Reference 2) is of a type of providing a filter at a side wall of a rotating dewatering tank and making grinding water flow out by a centrifugal force by passing the filter.
In the means time, the type of the centrifugal separator of Patent Reference 2 will be explained. An operator takes out a processing refuse of the dewatering tank integrally with the filter, thereafter, put the processing refuse to a waste bag of a vinyl bag or the like to through away. At this occasion, time and labor are taken and the hand of the operator is liable to become dirty.
According to the type of Patent Reference 1, an attachable and detachable inner lining bag of a vinyl bag or the like is mounted to the rotating cylinder and the processing refuse can easily be taken out without dirtying the hand of the operator. However, according to the type of springing out the grinding water from the upper portion as in Patent Reference 1, the grinding water is sprung only from the opening at the center of the lid member to discharge to outside. Therefore, water is liable to remain at inside thereof, and water is liable to remain also at the taken-out processing refuse. Further, the grinding water is sprung to outside only from the opening of the center of the lid member, and therefore, the processing refuse is liable to mix with the grinding water.